Sleeping Sara
by BlueViking77
Summary: [GSR] Just something about Grissom watching a sleeping Sara. And what follows. Changed rating from K to T. Chp. 9. uploaded [Complete]
1. Chapter I

Disclaimers: I do not own either Grissom or Sara. They belong to the guys at CBS. Sniff...

Note: Don't shoot me for bad English or grammar. I'm Danish and I have not had this beta'ed.

* * *

**Sleeping Sara**

Gil Grissom stopped dead in his tracks, as he was about to enter the break room. His gaze had locked onto the sleeping form of one Sara Sidle. Sprawled on the couch, on her back, with one arm slung over her head, and the other rested over her stomach. Fingers spread. She was fast a sleep, after once again, pulling a double shift. A sigh escaped his throat just by the mere sight of her.

'She is so beautiful,' he thought as he watched her relaxed face, of which were now free from her brown hair. It had after a downpour at a crime scene, transformed itself into a heap of the natural curls, she tried to straighten out, after it had dried. 'Now this is the Sara I met, and know, from all these years ago. Looking all young, carefree, relaxed and with no traces, of the entire burden, cases always brings to her face. And with no chance of her, getting in my face about a case, I have had to pull her out off,' he thought as he watched her sleep. 'Now Sara, why can't you be like that all the time?'

His gaze then took its journey, to travel down the entire length of her, but first his eyes stopped by the pale skin, that adorned her chest over her cleavage. She have always had a habit of wearing these low cut tops, which clung to her body, and sometimes you could see just a hint of slopes from her breasts, and the dark shadow, which appeared down between her breasts, whenever she was bending over. Right now she was wearing a tank top, which left her pale arms and shoulders bare. He could detect faint visible hint from her nipples, through the thin cotton/nylon material, that her tank top was made of. He got the familiar feeling in his groin that this sight of her always brought to him. He then quickly averted his eyes and resumed his trip down her body.

The next thing his eyes now fell on was her abdomen. The tank top had been separated from her low rider jeans, so a generous amount of pale milky belly skin was visible. The hem of the top had stopped just shy of her belly button. He had seen this sight, of belly skin, numerous of times before, as she was reaching for something. But never as she slept, and he now had to fight this incredible urge, he suddenly got, then and there, to just walk over to her, crutch down by her side, trace the skin around her belly button, as he would then bend over, to place a feather light kiss, just there in that said belly button of hers. Then he would brush her brown silky hair away from her face, before he would trace her cheeks, ending with him brushing his thumb over her beautiful lips, before finally replacing said thumb with his lips.

'My God Sara, I love you so much. So much it really hurts sometimes. I just wish I could tell you, but I can't.' He thought sadly from the doorway after giving her sleeping form a last secret loving glance, he turned on his heel to slip safely into his office, with images of a beautiful, sleeping Sara Sidle flying in his mind, like a butterfly in the morning light.

* * *

**Review if you like.**


	2. Chapter II

I'm really touched by the great reviews, so after great demands, a second chapter. Even given the fact, that it wasn't to be continued. So there's whatvery great reviewscan do...

I just wrote this chapter incollected an hour. So if you really like this chapter, I'll probably think ofwriting a third one. But no promises, since that's all that I can say.

Disclaimers: Seechapter 1 please.

* * *

**Sleeping Sara**

Chp. 2

Grissom sat down in his office chair, deep in thoughts over the image of the sleeping Sara. She had always been like a butterfly in is life, simply because she always brightened his day. Whether she was in a good mood or one of her frightening bad moods, or when she was angry, which made everyone quiver around her in slight fear of her. But albeit the quiver and fear she, no matter what she did, always made his inside turn into jelly. And just the sight of her, sent his mind spinning, and he could barely form a sentence, whenever she was in a close proximity of him. She was intoxicating poising for his brain functions.

All those years ago, thirteen to be exact, in that lecture hall at Harvard, she had had his heart in the palm of her hand, the moment she had asked him her first question. It had certainly not been her looks, which had caught his attention; no it had been her intelligence. In short, it had been her inner beauty that did him in then, the first time she ever spoke. Her outer beauty came in as a close second, as they had gotten to know each other over time. Now it was her smile secondly, that had him every time. The gap between her front teeth was, without a doubt, the most adorable feature about her. Then third, it was her chocolate colored eyes, her hair, and her pale skin complexion and all in that order. She was really not to blamed when it came to her figure, either, and her legs just went on and on and on… She was also a very tall woman, due to those long lean legs of hers, but tall or not, he would love her anyway. He would always love her. How could he not?

Fifteen minutes later, after not being able to let the image of a sleeping Sara go, or getting any work done, at all, Grissom sighed, got up from his chair and emerged from the sanctuary of his office. Taking the known pathway to the break room once again, to check if Sara was still a sleep in there, or if she had woken up, and decided to head home to her bed. But as he halted once again in the doorway, his gaze once again, locked onto the sleeping Sara Sidle. Now turned onto her side, facing the room, with a hand sprawled under her head and the other formed a fist just under her chin. The top leg was pulled up in front of her and the brown curls had fallen to cover her face halfway. He noticed goose bumps on her arms, so he decided to wake her up, so she could go home to sleep in her bed, since she, of course, couldn't stay on that couch.

Weighing his options, about how to wake her up gently, he quickly came to the conclusion, that calling from the doorway, was not the best option. The whole calling could just scare her, and then he'll feel the wrath of one angry Sara Sidle, once she had woken up completely. So the only ways go about this, was to go shake her gently awake, and calling her name softly. Sighing he left the safe doorway, and made his way inside the break room, to walk across it, to halt at the side of the couch. Looking down, he noticed that her small puffs of breath, made small strands of her hair, lift from her face. 'God, she is so breathtakingly beautiful.' He decided, once again, for the he did not even know what time, since he had met her. Crutching down he braced himself to make her wake-up call.

* * *

I always appriciates reviews.


	3. Chapter III

Okay first off: I'm so very flattered by all of your kind words... And to think of, that I hated doing essays in school. I had zero imagination then, but I guess it depends on the subject. You don't choose to write stupidessays, that you'll never ever get tolike. You do choose, however,to write ff's, about things, subjects and nontheless TV series you absolutely love. And most importantly:About 'couples' you absolutely adores. So thank you very much everybody.

Disclaimers: Again see chapter 1.

* * *

**Sleeping Sara**

Chp. 3

Now that he was crutched down beside the sleeping Sara, Grissom suddenly was at loss of, how to approach this wake up call. It suddenly hit him, that his first thought of, the shaking her gently awake, would mean him touching her bare shoulder, and a thing, that he definitively had not done before. Touching her bare shoulder that was. The only bare part of her, he had ever come into contact with, was her hands and her forearms, as he occasionally, had been leading her somewhere. He had never touched a sleeping Sara. A sleeping Sara, who, while he was thinking that, suddenly stirred slightly, still sleeping, then yawned loudly, after which she made herself more comfortable as she uttered some small tiny noises. Grissom couldn't do anything but stare adoringly at her. 'Damn, she was beautiful when she was a sleep.' He thought. 'And those sleepy noises, are so darn endearing beyond belief.'

Shifting again, Sara turned and got onto her stomach, which led him to catch a full view of her slender back. And her jeans clad cute behind, nonetheless, which looked so very good to him and his mind. 'Not going there… Yet.' He reminded himself. Of course he had eyed her rear end, secretly, more times than he even had the count on, but that was for another time, just at this given time. Her arms were now folded under her head, which was still facing him, with more hair down in her eyes now. 'Adorable.' She wiggled her lower body, as if she was trying to get deeper into the couch cushions. That motion caused his eyes to, once again, fly back to her butt. He was for a minute, enthralled by the movement, but then mentally kicked himself, reminding him not to go there again. 'Better get this show on the road.' He sighed. 'I need to get her woken up, and get her out of here, before I get into trouble.' Taking a deep breath, to settle his suddenly jittery nerves, he braced himself. He reached out a trembling hand, and let it connect with one bare upper arm. 'God her skin is so soft.' His mind wandered there, but kicking himself mentally he brought himself back to the most scaring task, he had had in a while, in hand.

"Sara?" He said softly, as not to startle her and shaking her gently in the process. "Sara wake up."

No response came, but the little small noises she had made earlier, escaped her again.

"Sara? Come on wake up!" He called a tad louder and shaking her a little more forcefully.

Now she at least stirred a little, but still not enough. 'She must be really exhausted.' Grissom mused as he watched her. She had now settled down again. 'And I really need to be able to see her face, but with all that hair hanging there, I won't be able to.' Gathering his courage, he reached his other hand over to her head. With carefulness his fingertips, landed in her curls. 'Wow!' His mind was reeling at the feeling. 'Her hair is really this soft silky way, that I have always dreamt that it would be.' He allowed himself to play with some strands for a just a minute. Then he moved his fingers to those in front of her face. Taking extra care, so not to poke her in her eyes, he gently removed said hair, and pushed it away from her face. He allowed himself to melt then and there, as he caught sight of her sleeping face. 'If someone had an angelic face, it indeed was one Sara Sidle.'

"Sara?" He now said in a normal tone of voice. He mustered up all of his courage, to utter something he had only uttered, once in thirteen years. Suddenly much out of breath, he uttered, "Honey… Come on wake up."

Apparently this third time was the charm, because she finally responded to his calls. She opened her beautiful, sleepy chocolate colored eyes and they connected with his blue.

"Griss?" She asked him in a voice hoarse with sleep and a very sexy sleepy voice indeed.

* * *

**More to come I promise...**

**Reviews are as always verywelcome.**


	4. Chapter IV

That tone of voice coming out of the mouth of Sara, nearly knocked Grissom flat on his behind, as it wrapped itself around his brain, and made him all dizzy. The look in her eyes didn't help much either. If this was the general look a woken up Sara sported, God help him he was in big trouble, if ever they got together… 'Whoa! Where did that thought suddenly come from?' He was jolted back to reality by Sara herself.

"Griss, what is going on?" She asked him in a still sleepy raspy voice, and her eyes had the sleepy look in them too, since they were both slightly unfocused.

"You fell asleep." He informed her helpfully.

He watched as she began to focus on her surroundings, and where she actually had fallen asleep. She blinked a few times, before lifting her head from her arms. This meant that their eye contact was broken. Propped up on both of her elbows, she began rubbing her eyes with both of her fists, like she was a little kid and then she was able to look around, now with clear eyes.

"Oh no!" She suddenly startled him as she sat straight up, with a very mortified look on her face. He watched her in wonder, as her face turned a bit pink. "I really didn't mean to fall asleep in here. I only came in her to rest a little and I must have fall asleep during that…"

She was rambling and he did not wonder why she did so. Here she were, falling asleep on the job, on the break room couch and then being woken up by your boss, must be really embarrassing on the greatest scale. As she was doing her rambling, she attempted to smooth down her hair and clothes in the process. This picture of her was nothing like he had ever seen before. Never in the thirteen years that he had known, had he witnessed her to become flustered, or ramble on, when she became embarrassed, since that wasn't how she really was in general. 'Or perhaps it really is how she is, and the other tough Sara, is a front that she have put up?' He mused to himself. 'She really is a very cute one when she is all that embarrassed.' The ongoing stream of her babbling, and excuses, cut trough his musings.

"Sara!" He decided to put a stop to it, since she really didn't have to be all that embarrassed and all apologizing. And he could always listen to that voice of hers, since it had something over it. He could have let her continue her babbling, due to all her cuteness, while she did it. But given that those were the facts, he couldn't let her become more mortified, than she already was. "Sara, it's okay."

"It is?" She asked him as she snapped out of her rambling about, and looked curiously at him.

"It really is okay." He assured her slightly amused. "I understand you had a double shift, and that really wore you out. So you falling asleep in here, was only bound to happened."

As if on a somewhat strange cue, Sara yawned loudly, raised her arms over her head to stretch. Thoroughly as in her whole body, legs and arms all at the same time. 'Even with her face all scrunched up yawning, she's so very beautiful.' Grissom penciled onto the very much growing list, of things that made Sara the most beautiful woman in this universe. 'I better get her home.'

"Come on, let's get you home." He said to her as she had finished her little yawning show. "I'll drive you."

"You don't have to do that." Sara said.

"Oh but I do. You still seems too tired to drive, so I'll feel better if you'd let me see you home." He argued his case. He was worried, that she'll fall asleep behind the wheel. She seemed to debate within herself, trying to decide what to do. Finally it seemed as if she came to a conclusion.

"All right then." She said.

"Okay. Then go grab your stuff in your locker, then meet me at the entrance to the parking lot." He halfway ordered her, and she flashed him a tired trademark Sara Sidle smile.

They both got onto their feet, and as they excited the break room, they parted. Sara went to get her stuff, from her locker, and Grissom headed to his office, to clear his desk and turn out the lights. Soon they met up at the entrance, where they headed for his car.


	5. Chapter V

**Okay here's chapter 5. **

**Disclaimers: Still in chapter 1**

* * *

**Sleeping Sara**

Chp. 5

When they reached his car, Grissom opened the passenger side door. He gentlemanly held it open, so that Sara could climb in. She did so, albeit looking a tad uncomfortable, as she settled into her seat. That was understandable, since Grissom had never been driving her home. At least not after coming to Vegas, and their good friendship had sort gone down the drain. The last time, she were driven home by him, had been on one of his short visits to San Francisco, to where he had been driving from Vegas. They had gone out to a last dinner, before he had to go back that night. But before that, he of course had driven her home, before taking off.

Grissom navigated through the early morning traffic of Las Vegas with care. He shot Sara a glance, and found her sitting a bit rigid in her seat, as she looked out at the traffic. Her hands were clasped in her lap, and she had pushed her hair behind her ears. All of her stuff was on the car floor between her feet. The morning sun had come up, and was shining in her face, making it almost shine gold. His breath hitched in his throat just then. 'Damn she was beautiful.' Even more than usual, now that her brown hair was in a wild curly mess, combined with her glowing face.

The air condition blew around the car, and with that, it carried the unique scent, that was so like Sara with it. It was a combination of a Sara just awoken, and the faint leftover perfume, that she wore everyday. It hit him, and tickled his nose and senses, so he had to remind himself, that he was driving and he forced his eyes back onto the road, and traffic nevertheless, that laid ahead of him. He could not let them get into an accident, just because Sara consumed him. He would, without a doubt, get more than a few problems, trying to explain that to one everyone, and nonetheless to Sara, that she had been the source to his greater distraction. That would just be too embarrassing, both for him and of course for her too.

The rest of the team would also tease them to no end of course. Nick would use his never ending "big brother" privileges to tease Sara, since they was as tight as brother and sister. They could have been twins, due to their closeness. Warrick would, without a doubt, follow Nick's example, since he and Nick were like two pieces of a pot. Jim and Al, however, would warn Grissom not to try that stunt again, since they were very protective of Sara. Greg, on the other hand, would just be plain crushed, since he had had a crush on Sara, ever since he had seen her. And lastly there were Cath of course. She had been Grissom closest friend for many years. She would just use the opportunity to gloat, and then tease him, since she had always pointed out to him, or more told him, that he was in love with Sara, which he had denied every time. No reason to make the obvious statement, that he indeed were very much in love with her, by landing them in an accident, just because Sara occupied his mind and soul. And he hadn't kept his attention on the road.

They were close to Sara's neighborhood now, and Grissom soon pulled up in front of her building. He could now look fully at Sara, since there were no chances of him getting in any accident now. She had fallen asleep again, judging on her breathing, and he sighed. 'Unbelievable. This double shift must really have taken the toll on her, since she's asleep again.'

"Sara, wake up." He said and shaking her again. "You are home." Sara opened her eyes again and looked around.

* * *

**Thanks for still keep on reading everyone. -D**

**Always a sucker for reviews.**


	6. Chapter VI

**Sorry everyone for the delay and waiting. I've had a busy week, more than usual, so it's only now, that I got chapter 6 down.**

**Disclaimers: Always see chapter 1 for them.**

* * *

**Sleeping Sara**

Chp. 6

"I fell a sleep again, didn't I?" She asked, as the first thing, while she looked around.

"Yes you did." Grissom stated with hidden amusement.

"Great." He heard her mutter to herself. "Good going falling asleep, now that your boss offered to drive you home." He barely heard the mumbling as she chided herself. He also saw her flush for a moment of sheer embarrassment.

Grissom had to fight hard not to smile openly at her antics. 'God, she is so cute when she's flustered.' She kept on muttering, but now it wasn't as coherent as the previous ones. And for all the care in the world, he had the greatest urge, to reach over and caress her cheek and finger that hair. It was becoming more and more difficult to ignore her, and pretend that she didn't affect him, when she actually did that everyday, and she was always with him. If not beside him in flesh and blood, on some sort of assignment, she was always with him in his heart. He really loved her, and it was so hard for him, to pretend that he was otherwise. So all of the sudden something hit him, with such crystal clear, and pure, clarity that it knocked the breath out of him for a solid moment. So after letting the air back into his lungs, he made a decision that had never been any clearer: 'I need to tell her, even if it's the scariest thing, I ever have to do. I can't go another day, without her knowing that I love her.'

"Sara? Stop!" He admonished her. "I told you it's okay."

"You sure?" She asked him.

"Yes." He answered her. Then he saw her relax again in her seat. "Look I better see you to your door, since I can't have you falling asleep on your way." He then teased her. "Is that okay?"

As he waited for her answer, he saw a myriad of expressions on her face: First it took the expression of annoyance, because of his teasing. Then it softened into slight amusement, as Sara figured out that he was only teasing, to a look that indicated the battle of the answers 'yes' and 'no', and what to answer him. It kept on going, for just a few moments, until one of the two had been beaten, and she had settled on an answer.

"Okay." She said. Albeit still sounding a bit unsure.

They got out of the car, and Sara led the way to her apartment. Grissom was only a step behind her, and he couldn't help but eye her, as her hair bounced up and down as with each step she took. It was a little mesmerizing, and Grissom found himself wanting to touch it again. 'Maybe later if I don't lose my nerve, so please let me get the courage to tell her.' He had that thought, or almost prayer, as they reached her door.

"Thank you for the lift, Griss." Sara said as she fished for her keys in her purse. "And thanks for seeing me to my apartment." This was said in all of her honesty he could feel.

"No problem and you're very welcome." He said as she found her keys and unlocked her door.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight at shift." She said as she opened the door, and was about to step inside her apartment.

'Well it's now or never.' Grissom thought to himself, with a heart that started to beat faster, and the deepest breath he had ever taken he conjured all of his courage, and let it surface.

"Actually Sara." He began. "There's something I want to talk to you about. So can I please come in for a moment?" He asked and nearly pleaded with her. He also braced himself, for whichever answer that came, as he once again saw the battle of the 'yes' and 'no' behind her eyes. But a look of curiosity had sneaked itself in there, so there was a hope for a 'yes'.

"Sure." She answered him. "Come inside."

Grissom breathed an inwardly sigh of relief, and stepped into her apartment behind her.

* * *

**So now this baby is getting somewhere. I'd never thought that I could keep it going, but I have the imagination, and you crave more... So I'll might as well keep on writing here.**

**Always pleased if you review. And a pleased me, means more chapters.**


	7. Chapter VII

**Forgive me for the VERY long delay of chapter 7. A lot have been going on, over the course these one and a half week, so I didn't have time, or couldn't find thebrainenergy. First upI turned 28, Tuesdaylast week. Then I suddenlyfound myself standing between two guys, who had both asked me out. How 's that for a typical romantic fanfic moment? I'm still struggeling to find out the solution to that. In other words, my mind was too busy to even write this chapter. But now I finallyhave it down, so enjoy as this is a great one.**

**Disclaimers: Still in chapter 1.**

* * *

**Sleeping Sara**

Chp. 7

As Grissom stood just inside Sara's apartment, while she closed the door, he took in the surroundings. Just like a true CSI would do, the very first time he, or she, was inspecting a new place. All of her stuff was of vintage origin so everything looked to be taken out of somewhere before the 1960's. At first he was a bit taken aback about her choice of furniture, and that it was vintage meaning old, but not for so long. Grissom had a long time ago sensed that Sara was quite the old soul inside of herself. So all in all it made the absolutely sense.

"You want some coffee or something?" Sara asked once he had processed the evidence he had collected in his mind.

"Just some water please." He answered her. He gathered that he needed water more than coffee right now, since his mouth was suddenly very dry, and his heart was still beating, so nervous was he.

After Sara had asked him to "Please go and sit down", she went to get the water. Since the kitchen was connected to the apartment, and not in a separate room, he saw her open her refrigerator, duck in, and start rummage through it. It went on some time, since she had a hard time finding the water, and he couldn't help chuckle to himself, when he finally heard her cry a triumphant "Aha", as she apparently found a bottle of water in there, and she soon came out with two bottles in her arms. After closing the refrigerator door, she walked back to him, handed him his bottle and then sat down beside him. They both unscrewed the cap on their bottle and took a few sips. While doing so, Grissom tried to find an angle on how to start this conversation and when he placed his open bottle on the coffee table, Sara decided to start for him.

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" She asked him.

Grissom looked up into her inquisitive eyes, and for a moment, he found himself lost in the chocolate brown of them. 'No I can not do this, if I find myself lost in her eyes all the time.' He though to himself, and tore his own blue eyes away from hers. He found a safe spot to focus on just left to her head. Then he cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to apologize to you." He began after a few moments, of where he had gathered his thoughts, and taken a deep breath.

"Apologize for what?" Sara asked him. He could hear the genuine curiosity in her voice.

"For being the biggest idiot." He confessed to her. He allowed his eyes to find hers for a moment, conveying that he spoke the truth, before he took them back to their focusing spot again. "I haven't really been your good friend for years, and we barely talk to each other while at the lab. By talk I mean real talk, and not crime scene talk, evidence talk or lab talk. No I mean the way we used to talk to each other before. I really miss the way we talked when you had just gotten here." He then let his eyes settle on hers again. "And I really miss you the most." He said as his blue eyes melted into her brown chocolate ones.

"Grissom…" Sara began. That was what everybody called him, and it was either that or the shorter Griss. Well save for Cath, Jim and Al who all used Gil frequently, everyone else used Grissom or Griss. It was kind of ridicules, since he in some regards had known Sara the longest, and she had never ever used Gil on him. It had gone from Dr. Grissom, to Mr. Grissom and lastly to either Grissom or Griss.

"That's another thing." He started and Sara looked curious at him. "That Griss and Grissom thing. You and I have known each other for thirteen years now, and you have never called me by my first name."

It was a first for him to be so upfront about this, and revealing all of this in front of anyone. And when that "anyone" was Sara, the love of his life, it was really hard. 'But I have to do it, or I'll kicking myself, the rest of my life. No need to blow this chance, now that I actually made an effort to be here.'

"And there's another thing I need to tell you about." He said before she could open her mouth. Inside his chest his heart began to speed up. 'It's now or never'. He met Sara's curious eyes with a somewhat determination in them. Taking an even deeper breath, which actually made his lungs burn, than he had earlier outside her door, he quickly, but quietly revealed the secret, which had been deeply buried in his heart, for all collected thirteen years. "And I love you Sara."

He saw the shock in her eyes at first over his big revealing. Then he saw them soften to glace over with a sheen of tears, then one escaped down her right cheek. Never breaking eye contact with him, she leaned over, grabbed his hand in hers. Then the very famous Sara Sidle gap-toothed smile, the one only reserved for him he recognized, broke loose on her beautiful face, making her misty eyes twinkle like stars.

"I love you too…" She said squeezing his hand. "Gil."

* * *

**I'll get the writing started on chapter 8 soon.**

**Good reviews, will always give birth to new chapters...**


	8. Chapter VIII

**This was a really hard chapter to write, but eventually I got it down. Once I got going I could barely stop again, so this chapter was a bit longer, than any other. But I don't suppose any ofyou are complaining. Lol!**

**Disclaimers: Always check chapter 1.**

* * *

**Sleeping Sara**

Chp. 8

Gil nearly went into shock after hearing that. Stunned beyond belief also. Because not only did she use Gil on him, but she also declared that she loved him too. Numbly he became aware of that he was gaping, but not really caring if he did. He was now entirely too busy staring into Sara's eyes for a moment, and then he finally collected himself. He closed his mouth again, tore his eyes away and dipped them to their hands. When he a few moments later looked up again, he saw that she was looking down at their hands too. As she raised her look again, they locked eyes, and somehow they mutually intertwined their fingers. It felt to him, as if it was the most natural thing for them to do. But even given that, Gil's brain had to struggle to catch up. It was one of the more intense experiences, that he had ever felt, and her hand felt so good. So soft and feminine in his own rough one. He caressed her fingertips, just to make sure that her hand was really there.

"Really?" He managed to spit out, since he just had to hear that it was absolutely true. And that from Sara's own mouth.

"Yes, I love you too," Came Sara's truthfully answer. The Sara Sidle gap-toothed smile still in place on her face, albeit it had now turned more into a smirk.

Gil just looked at her for a while, still a little numb. 'If it ever possible, she's even more beautiful, and looks more Angelic right now.' He thought to himself. Feeling very brave, he raised their hand to eye-level. He began to examine the delicate hand in his own, letting his eyes and thumb roaming over the back of it. He caught Sara staring at him in fascination. He turned her hand over, so he had access to her palm. Fingering it lightly he felt it twitch. Looking at Sara, he found her having this "It tickles so stop it" look and he felt himself smiling at that. He stopped though. Instead he brought the palm to his lips and kissed it. At that moment he heard a gasp, coming from the woman, of whose hand he had just kissed. He found her; eyes closed with this blissfully look on her face. He then did the thing, which he had wanted to do the most, since he had to shake her awake. He reached over with his other hand, and buried it in her soft brown silky mess of curls. Sara jerked her eyes open by that.

"Your hair is so gorgeous all natural Sara." Gil confessed while he let his fingers comb through it. "I have always loved your curls."

"Really?" She asked him while a blush crept to her cheeks.

"Yes really." He answered her as her free hand came up to rest on his jaw. She ran her thumb over his beard.

"I really love your beard." She said to him. Gil noticed she looked a little shy, as she said that. "I have always loved beards, so when you grew yours, I was at loss." She confessed. After that he took a moment to relish in her touch.

"I really am sorry about the way I have been behaving." Gil told her. "I need you to know that. And I need you to remember that, and understand that I am trying to change." She only nodded her understanding. He kissed her palm again, just to let her know that he appreciated her silent understanding.

They used a bit of time just gazing into each other's eyes, getting use to the new experience, of being able to do it so freely. They still had their hand on the other's head, and he now moved his, to rest on her jaw. He began running his thumb along her cheekbone, as he felt that she was doing the same to him. It really was an indescribable feeling for him, that he was finally touching her face, and the feeling of her doing the same to him. He chanced running his thumb along her lower lip, and was almost knocked dizzy, just by the mere feeling of it. Her lip was so soft, and it looked so very much inviting. He noticed that Sara's eyes drifted to his own lips, just for a moment, before finding his again. Her chocolate eyes were filled with what he recognized to be longing. She must recognize the very same look in his eyes, since her eyes widened when they locked eyes again. A somewhat unspoken question lingered in the air, as well as in both sets of eyes, and without a word Sara scooted closer to him. 'Is this really going to happened?' Gil wondered as she settled down just inches from him.

"Are we really doing this?" Sara asked him. Apparently she had been thinking the same.

His answer came in form of a small nod of his head. A mutually pull had them both inch closer to each other, as each raised both of their arms, and put them around the other's neck. Gil felt lightheaded by her close proximity, her scent intoxicated him and he became momentarily dizzy. They sat there breathing in each other's air for a moment, before ever so slowly inching closer and closer, to finally brushing lips. Testing the waters, so to speak, before the grand finale. They got a few down before their lips found each other for good.

Gil suspected that neither of them was prepared for this experience. He sure felt this ultimate unexplainable feeling, when his lips was crushed against Sara's, and his arms was locked around her neck. It could perhaps be explained as thousands of lightening jolts, traveling from her body, through her lips to be send to every single nerve ending in his body. It sure felt that way to him. Her lips were so soft, and that was just the way, that he had expected them to be. Soft like the rest of her, as his hands went to her back to caress it. He felt hers doing much the same to him. After what seemed like ages, the need for air overtook other needs, they tore their lips from the other. Gulping for air, they touched foreheads, as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"That was incredible Gil." Sara finally said. She still sounded out of breath.

"Yes it sure was Sara." Gil had to agree with her.

* * *

**I started using Gil here since it's nowligitime. In my standards. Starting shortly on chapter 9 andI can hardly believe that I got so far with this one.**

**Rewievs, rewievs, rewievs... Always a sucker for them.**


	9. Chapter IX

I'm SO sorry for the VERY long delay of this last chapter. But I do have some good reasons.  
1. I lost my Muse. And what good is that, when you have to write.  
2. I've been busy with my new boyfriend, prompting my Muse to return. With a vengance, so when thathappened, I was able to write this final chapter.  
3. I had some computer troubles. So I had to get that fixed.

I REALLY hope that you forgive me. I have almost doubled the lenght of this chapter, simply because I couldn't break this one into two. And I thought that I'd give you a longer one, due to all the wait you'd have to endure here.

Disclaimers: As usual see chapter 1.

* * *

**Sleeping Sara**

Chp. 9.

They sat there in silence for a great deal of time. Gil enjoyed the extreme wonderful feeling, of being able to study Sara's beautiful eyes, without having to do it covertly. He noticed how twisted her body had become, and realized how awkward their position was, and that this couldn't be good to her back. So without breaking the eye contact with her, he reached a hand down, collected her legs, and pulled them on top of his thighs, so she was now sitting sideways on the couch, which put amend one her back. He was also now able to, literally, gather all of her up into his arms, if that occasion should arise. He settled on linking his arms around her body, and hugging her tight to his chest. Finally breaking the adjoined eye contact, it literally felt to him, as Sara snuggled up and melted all the way into his body, and he couldn't help the smile breaking loose on his face, as he heard her sigh quietly in contentment. 'I have finally kissed Sara Sidle, and I now have her wrapped tightly in my arms. This is all that I have ever wanted to for thirteen years. And where I have wanted to be.' He couldn't help ponder this exceptional feeling. And the warmth that spread through his entire body, as Sara's body heat soaked into it.

"This is nice. This is very nice." Sara observed in a muffled voice, due to her face being buried in his chest as it broke into his musings.

"Yes it is." He said back to her as he squeezed her a little tighter to him, if that was even possible? "Yes it indeed is, Honey."

"I really like it when you call me Honey, Gil." Sara said softly as she lifted her head, to once again, meet his eyes in a steady gaze.

"I know that you do." He said to her and kissed her forehead gently.

"For how long have you loved me?" She asked him.

"Ever since you asked me that first question of yours, thirteen years ago in that lecture hall." He answered her. He heard her surprised intake of breath, then her eyes widened in surprise also.

"Really?" She asked him as if she had to hear it again.

"Yes really." He said as his hand left her waist, where it had been resting, to go up to settle on her jaw. "I had never in my entire time, as a lecturer, heard such an intelligent, well-thought over question, asked by a young woman such as yourself." He stared deeply into her chocolate eyes. "It was then and right there, captivated by your wit and intelligence, that I fell in love with you. Other things came in later, as I got to know you, such as that breathtaking gap toothed smile of yours, your hair and those beautiful chocolate colored eyes, that I just found myself melt into." He saw the said eyes well up with tears.

"Oh Gil, that's the sweetest, most wonderful things someone have ever said to me." Sara said as her eyes spilled over and tears ran down her cheeks. "Then I better tell you, that I have loved you for just as long. I also fell in love with your intelligence first. Then your eyes, smile and hair later." After saying that she yawned, making Gil aware of once again, why he had escorted her to her door in the first place.

"Look I better go, so you can get your beauty sleep." He said to her, albeit reluctant, as he dried off her cheeks for tears. He would love nothing more than to stay put on that couch, and let her sleep in the safety of his arms. She felt so good to hold, as she was fitted to be just there. He asked a bit shyly, "Or if you will, I will be happy to stay here?"

"If I say yes, will you then just hold me as I sleep?" She asked him looking very shy all of the sudden.

"Of course I will, Honey." He answered her.

"I mean, would you just hold me, as we sleep in my bed?" He barely heard her, since she had shyly lowered her voice, and he notice that her face had turned beet-red in the process.

"That was also what I meant." He said smirking as she looked back up into his eyes.

Sara untangled herself from his tight grasp around her, stood up and held her hand toward him. Gil took it and allowed her to pull him to his feet. That task done, she led him toward her bedroom, by pulling him gently behind her via intertwined fingers. Gil felt a nervous excitement take form in the pit of his stomach, as Sara pushed open the bedroom door and he for the very first time, stepped into her own private sanctuary. Otherwise know as her bedroom, the place where she had her bed and of course slept. As they stood there, at the foot of her bed, he took inventory of his surroundings. Much like he had done with the rest of the apartment. It was furnished just as the rest of her place was, so no surprises there. A faint scent hung in the air, as various brands of perfumes, hair products etc, was mixed together in a, for Gil, heavenly mix of what Sara always smelled like. Somewhat agreeing they undressed in silence, back to each other in the process. Not really knowing what else to do, Gil kept his undershirt on along with his boxers.

"Can I turn around?" Gil asked Sara, as he was done undressing, and had draped his clothes over a nearby chair.

"Yes." Came Sara's soft voice from behind him.

Gil wasn't fully prepared of the sight that met him when he had turned around. Once again his breath left his lungs completely, and he had to gulp for air, as he stared at the angelic Sara standing before him. Wearing nothing else but the before mentioned tank top, now sans bra, and a pair of blue boxers. His eyes traveled from her head to her toes, much like they had done in the break room. He noticed that her toenails were painted blue, and he wondered about that. Her legs, now free from jeans, looked now more never ending due to the boxers, and they were milky as the rest of her. Her nipples were now more pronounced, through the thin fabric, since she was bra-less. As all evidence was now collected, he decided that she had never been more beautiful, as she were there. Looking up to meet her eyes, he found himself being scrutinized too, by two chocolate brown eyes roaming over his body. When she noticed that she had been caught in the act, checking him out too, almost all of her body flushed red of embarrassment. Much to Gil's hidden amusement, although a smile broke loose eventually.

"You're beautiful." Gil informed her.

"Thank you." Sara said. "You look mighty handsome."

Gil just smiled at that compliment. Sara moved to the bed and began to turn it down. After she had thrown the un-necessary bedding items in a heap on the floor, she held a hand toward him. Gil took the proffered hand and soon they were under the covers. Sara in the right side and Gil in the left, and both turned onto their sides, so they could study each other. After a while of staring, Sara turned onto her other side, and Gil scooted closer to spoon her. Just as when he had her in his arms on the couch, she fit perfectly too when spooned with him. Both trembled by the contact of bare legs against legs, as well as the feeling of each other's bodies against one another. And of course the feeling as Gil held her tightly in his embrace. Sara brought her hand up to his, and started stroking the back of it.

"You know what?" Gil asked her, kissing her neck, just below her ear, right before sleep over powered them both.

"What?" She said back sleepy.

The last thing Gil said, as sleep overpowered him was: "You truly are, and will always be, the most beautiful butterfly in my life and worldSara."

**THE END**

* * *

That was it guys. Sniff... I might write a sequel some day, but don't expect it too much.

Thanks for all of your kind words about Sleeping Sara. I am really touched. - Charlotte (Chabi)


End file.
